We belong together
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Gou, lo siento, voy a fugarme. Pero de una u otra manera, una boda se celebrará hoy.


_Es un poco cursi, pero se me ocurrió viendo el vídeo de Mariah Carey que lleva el mismo nombre que el título de este fic. _

**.**

**.**

**We belong together**

Era parte de las responsabilidades que tenía el primogénito de la familia más importante de Japón. Aunque todo lo que Tachibana Makoto quería era ser un chico normal, sabía que el peso de su apellido jamás se lo permitiría. Siempre había permitido que su familia decidiera su vida. Fue a la Universidad de Tokio y se graduó con honores; como estaba interesado en la natación, tuvo un entrenador personal y se convirtió en un nadador profesional, hasta que había estado listo para tomar la compañía y convertirse en la nueva cabeza de la familia. Y ese día, sus padres habían tomado – como siempre – otra decisión por él. Ningún hombre podía convertirse en líder de la honorable familia Tachibana si no estaba casado. Por eso, esa tarde, él iba a contraer nupcias con su amiga de la infancia, perteneciente a la segunda familia más poderosa de Japón, los Matsuoka.

A pesar de que todos los que los conocían pensaban que ellos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, simplemente eran buenos amigos, casi hermanos. Matsuoka Gou, su prometida, estaba enamorada de Mikoshiba Seijuro, ex nadador olímpico y actualmente entrenador en un pequeño club de natación de la ciudad. Gou también iba a casarse en contra de su voluntad. Pero Makoto no podía reprocharle nada, puesto que él también estaba enamorado de otra persona. Todavía sonreía como un idiota cuando recordaba su rostro y la forma en la que se quedaba sin aliento cuando se besaban. Sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar recordar todos los problemas en los que se había metido con su familia, todo por haberse enamorado de un chico.

Sí, Tachibana Makoto se había enamorado de un hombre. Se conocieron cuando ambos asistían al mismo club de natación, cuando iban en la primaria. La primera vez que lo vio le había parecido interesante. Pero no sería hasta que se reencontraron en la preparatoria que Makoto comprendería verdaderamente que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista. Fueron a preparatorias distintas, por lo que fueron "enemigos" durante el campeonato nacional de natación. Además, él nadaba _backstroke_ y Sousuke – el muchacho en cuestión se llamaba Yamazaki Sousuke – era especialista en _butterfly stroke_.

Siempre se habían estado mirando. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas cuando creían que nadie los estaba observando, pero no habían sido capaces de dirigirse más que un par de palabras. Makoto no era de los que tomaban la iniciativa, pero antes del relevo combinado se había escabullido a los vestidores. Necesitaba hablar con Sousuke y hacerle saber cómo se sentía, de lo contrario no sería capaz de concentrarse en nada. No hacía más que pensar en él día y noche y su perspicaz hermana menor, Ran, ya se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Lo había sorprendido suspirando mientras miraba una foto de Sousuke que Rin – su viejo amigo de la infancia y el mejor amigo de Sousuke – amablemente le había enviado.

Había prometido no contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su despistado hermano gemelo, Ren. Así pues, al escabullirse en los vestidores, había escuchado un lastimero quejido de dolor. Siguió el sonido del agua que caía y se encontró con Sousuke. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y sujetándose el hombro. Su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor que hizo que Makoto se asustara. Había escuchado rumores de que Sousuke arrastraba una lesión desde la secundaria, pero al verlo nadar aquello resultaba difícil de creer. Sin embargo ahí estaba Sousuke, sucumbiendo al dolor.

Cuando Makoto se acercó a él, preguntándole qué le pasaba, sólo se topó con un arisco muchacho que le ordenaba que desapareciera de su vista. Pero estaba claro que Makoto no podía simplemente irse y dejarlo así. Jamás podía abandonar a la persona que quería. Sousuke no iba a aceptar ayuda, mucho menos del enemigo y eso él lo sabía bien, pero no iba a rendirse. En un impulso, Makoto había abrazado a Sousuke y el otro, rendido, se había dejado hacer. Makoto no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado impulsivo. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Sousuke lo besara y le confesara sus sentimientos en ese momento. Así es como había empezado una historia de amor que había durado hasta que sus padres los descubrieron besándose.

Para la familia Tachibana, tener un hijo homosexual era una deshonra, así que habían echado a Sousuke y al día anterior estaban anunciando su compromiso con Gou, apresurando una decisión que hacía tiempo estaba tomada. Esto correspondía también a la desobediencia de Gou, al andar con un sujeto "indigno" de su estatus, como lo era, según sus padres, Seijuro, el humilde entrenador de natación. El mismo día que se anunció su compromiso, se había fijado la fecha de la boda, una pomposa ceremonia que no era más que una gran mentira. Pero claro, los matrimonios arreglados eran algo común entre las familias poderosas, aunque pudiese parecer arcaico.

No obstante, Makoto sabía que, luego de la boda, no le quedarían más que los recuerdos de un amor que jamás podía convertirse en realidad. Porque los romances perfectos sólo existían en los cuentos de hadas. Y allí se encontraba él, de pie como un maniquí, mientras los sirvientes terminaban de acomodarle el impecable traje negro. Como último detalle, le colocaron una rosa roja en el saco. Las flores favoritas de Sousuke, recordó con tristeza. Con su cabello no hubo mucho que se pudiese hacer, pues era rebelde y no se quedaba en su lugar.

Makoto llegó al castillo, propiedad de sus padres, en cuyos enormes jardines se celebraría la boda. Desfiló por la larguísima alfombra roja, tomado del brazo de su madre que lucía radiante, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Lo dejó en el altar y lo besó en la mejilla, antes de ocupar su lugar al lado de su esposo y sus dos hijos menores. El castaño suspiró con pesar, intentando conservar la imagen del novio que espera ansioso la llegada de su hermosa novia. Sonó la marcha nupcial, que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Miró hacia atrás. Gou desfilaba del brazo de su padre. Se veía hermosa, como princesa de cuentos de hadas, con su vestido blanco y la larguísima cola. Su rostro iba cubierto por un delgado velo y llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola. La vio llegar con una sonrisa, que no hacía juego con sus ojos, carentes de brillo. Estaba claro que Gou compartía su tristeza. Se contemplaron un momento y se dedicaron una mirada de comprensión. Pero no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para pensar en nada más, pues el sacerdote apareció ante ellos y la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Makoto no estaba prestando atención a lo que el sacerdote decía. Tenía la vista fija enfrente, pero estaba viendo más allá. Veía imágenes de su última cita con Sousuke, antes de que sus padres lo obligaran a terminar su relación. Gou no lucía muy diferente. Tenía la vista fija en uno de los tantos balcones que tenía el castillo. ¿Qué era lo que miraba con tanto interés?

—No puedo creerlo —Makoto miró a Gou, que le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa en los labios —¡Makoto, mira!

Un hombre de cabello naranja acababa de saltar desde el balcón. La ceremonia se detuvo, puesto que la atención de los asistentes estaba fija en el hombre que acababa de saltar temerariamente desde el tercer piso del castillo. Su caída no había sido muy agraciada, pero al menos no parecía haberse lastimado. Makoto se talló los ojos y finalmente se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Mikoshiba Seijuro acababa de levantarse del suelo, alzando una mano, como dándoles a entender que estaba bien. Comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado y se sentó en una silla al final, observando la ceremonia con fingido interés.

—Sei… —murmuró la pelirroja, incapaz de contener la emoción de su voz —Makoto, yo… —entendiendo lo que la chica quería decirle, el castaño asintió con la cabeza —¡M-Makoto! ¿A-Acaso ese es…? —Makoto se volteó también.

No. Imposible. No podía tratarse de… él. Aquello era un sueño, ¿verdad? No podía ser Sousuke. Pero sí que lo era. Estaba de pie al final del pasillo, cruzado de brazos, con aquella sonrisa arrogante que tanto le gustaba. Vaya, incluso se había molestado en ponerse un traje para ir a su boda. Qué considerado, pensó, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Aunque no se había puesto una corbata. Todos los presentes miraron hacia atrás. Makoto vio que sus padres observaban a Sousuke con reprobación, como aquella vez.

—Gou, lo siento, voy a fugarme —le dijo —Pero, de una u otra manera, una boda se celebrará hoy —la chica sonrió, complacida —Espero que no te moleste que te deje plantada en el altar —ambos rieron.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó el sacerdote, completamente confundido —La ceremonia…

—Discúlpeme un momento, por favor —dijo Makoto, dándose la vuelta —¡Mikoshiba Seijuro, da un paso al frente! —como impulsado por un resorte, el chico se puso de pie y caminó hasta el altar. Makoto le arregló el traje y lo colocó enfrente de Gou —Cuídala bien —y dicho esto, echó a correr.

—¡Makoto!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —gritó su madre —¡Vuelve aquí, jovencito!

Pero Makoto no miró atrás, dejó que Sousuke lo tomara de la mano y juntos comenzaron a correr. Se miraron con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, pero no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a la playa. Makoto se quitó los zapatos y se enrolló los pantalones, después corrió al agua, mojándose los pies. Le hizo una seña a Sousuke para que lo imitara y este no tardó en seguirlo. Makoto dejó que lo abrazara y se besaron, con todo el amor y el deseo que habían estado conteniendo durante cinco largos años.

—Lamento la espera, Sou.


End file.
